User blog:Ezekielfan22/Angela Cabot (Blue Bloods)
Angela Cabot (Christina Bennett Lind) is a villainess (tragic) from "Baggage", episode 5.11 of Blue Bloods (airdate January 9, 2015). She was a former Army soldier and the wife of fellow former soldier Richard Sullivan, who she served with on a tour in Baqubah. Their history also revealed that Richard's team was involved in an IED explosion, which resulted in him losing his legs and suffering brain damage from a concussion. The couple struggled financially due to Veteran Affairs not approving them for aid, with Angela working as a waitress to provide for them. Sometime prior to the episode's events, Angela turned heel and colluded with a group of fellow soldiers she served with (Michael McCarty, Joe Raymond, and Eli Campbell) in a plot to rob the Liberty Commerce bank to help provide for Richard. Danny Regan was at the bank with his with his wife Linda during the time of the robbery, which had Angela, Michael, and Eli wearing black masks and ordering the bank customers to give up their cell phones and stay on the ground while they made off with their money (with Joe acting as a lookout). During the robbery, Angela held Danny at gunpoint and asked if he was a cop before her accomplices forced her to leave with them, with Danny investigating the robbery with Maria Baez. The evidence led the pair to Joe, and after Maria saw that he'd called a restaurant on his phone, went to the establishment with Danny. There, Danny recognized Angela's voice as the masked female robber, with the pair questioning Angela after one of her fellow employees (Michael) fled the restaurant and evaded Danny's capture. Angela was resistant against the detectives' questions and denied involvement in the robbery, though later investigation would lead the detectives to Richard and cause them to realize the tragic reason behind Angela's crimes. While wary to arrest Angela, Danny went to her and attempted to convince her to accept his help and turn herself in, responding to Angela saying she had lost faith in the system after her husband was denied Veteran benefits by reminding her that she controlled how long she would serve for her crimes. Danny later followed Angela and took photos of her kissing another man, which he presented to her at her home alongside Maria. Angela proclaimed that her affair wasn't serious and that she was a good wife, but that her and Richard's marriage had begun to suffer after he was injured at battle. She also accused the detectives to trying to blackmail her into confessing and that Richard would have no chance of getting better with her in jail, only to be stunned when Danny gave her a letter from the Department of Defense revealing that Richard was having his treatments authorized by the VA, him having had a friend in the department pull strings to get it. Richard then returned home and Angela confessed to her actions off-screen, resulting in her and her accomplices each getting sentenced to five year sentences. Angela's final scene showed her checking Richard into a care facility, telling her husband she loved him and thanking Danny for his help after assuring him she would never do anything like she had again before being handcuffed and arrested. Trivia *Christina Bennett Lind also appeared on Person of Interest as the evil Karen Turner. Gallery Angela Cabot Mask.png|Angela's villainous disguise Angela Cabot2.png Category:Blog posts Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Fate: Arrested